Stand-up paddle boarding is a water sport that has gained popularity over recent years. Typically, the sport is performed using a large, buoyant board with a flat upper surface on which a user stands, and which is propelled by the user via a long handled paddle. Conventional stand-up paddle boards (SUPs) typically range from 10-12 feet long, 2.5-3 feet wide, and around 6 inches in thickness.
Existing SUPs are optimized neither for speed nor for surfing on waves; rather, their large shape and buoyancy make them suitable for slower waves and for merely cruising on flatter water. This large shape also tends to reduce maneuverability of a SUP for turns and control, and above certain speeds, the typical SUP can become very unstable, particularly for being driven into the water nose-first and causing the SUP to flip end-over-end.
Adding to the instability of users on SUPs, is the lack of something secure to grab for users to maintain or recover their balance, especially when users are attempting to mount the SUPs, or when, for various reasons, the users lose their balance when already on the SUPS.